El Regreso de los Monstruos Humanoides
by Xmortal
Summary: Esta serie es conocida como Humanoid Monster Bem, y el fic esta basado en el Remake de 2006, por otro lado el Summary esta adentro porque es muy largo. Y por cierto el primer fic de esta caterogia Comentaló ya! Sin Continuar Hasta Nuevo Aviso 13-07-12


Nota: No soy dueños de los derecho de esta serie conocida como Humanoid Monster Bem en Latino america, pedi esta caterogia para ver que tal me salia un fic de esta excelente serie.

Summary:

Han pasado 10 años desde que tres amables monstruos y un grupos de niños salvaron a Japón, del malvado monstruos Tanashi que estaba camuflado como un Detective Humano, pero los tres amables monstruos se fueron ya que la gente lo trato mal, esta vez Japón volvió a tener sucesos extraños. Kira, Mitsuki y Sora estaban esperando entrar a las universidad, lo que no sabían es que estas vacaciones iban hacer algo espantosas.

**Capitulo 1: Los Hermanos Devoradores**

_Noticias ultima hora, mas de cien niños de diez años de edad, han llegado al hospital con heridas abierta y con amnesia durante esta madrugada, los doctores no han encontrado nada extraño en estos según los testigo dicen que un extraño entro a sus sueños haciendo sufrir mucho, lo mantendremos informado durante el transcurso del día – _esto era lo que se escuchaba en la TV.

Me pregunto si esto tendrá que ver con el monstruo de hace diez años, que trato de asesinar a todo Japón intentando destruir la planta nuclear, mientras yo y mis amigos protegíamos a tres monstruos inocentes – pensó una jovencita de 20 años.

Bueno me voy a dormir – dijo la joven.

Mientras tanto en la calle cerca de la casa de la joven dos monstruo notan de la sospecha de la joven, sospechaban que al parecer la joven conocía el secreto de ellos, así que deciden atacarla.

La joven estaba soñando que era popular con los nuevos compañeros de clase en la universidad, debido a su nuevo cuerpo desarrollado y el cabello largo de color marrón, sus ojos eran de color marrón, de pronto una niña de diez años interrumpe el sueño de la joven gritando ¡Cuidado, Kira!

¿Cómo es posible que haya dos yo aquí? - se pregunto la Joven Kira

Soy, tu niña interior detrás de mí hay dos monstruos causando problemas con tu recuerdos y sueños – dijo la Pequeña Kira

Pero necesito tu ayuda para derrotarlo, en nuestros sueños nosotros tenemos más poder que ellos. – comentó la pequeña Kira

Entendido – dijo la Joven Kira

Aquí están la niñitas que conocieron a los apestoso monstruos humanoides conocido como Bem, Bero y Bera, nosotros los hermanos Devoradores borramos lo recuerdos de ustedes en ellos – dijo el Devorador de Recuerdo.

Si, pero si nos logran derrotar ustedes todo el mal que hemos hechos desaparece – dijo el Devorador de Sueño

Porque siempre tiene que ser tan idiota hermano – dijo el Devorador de Recuerdo

Malditos Devoradores me la van a pagar, por destruir la amistad entre mis amigos ya sean humanos o monstruos amables. – dijo la Joven Kira

La apariencia de los monstruos eran como un oso hormiguero humano, en otras palabras un oso hormiguero que tenían dos brazos con garras filosas y dos largo pies que le permitían atacar rápidamente, además con su trompa succionaban los recuerdos o sueños.

El Primer monstruo atacar fue el Devorador de Sueño, aunque era el mas tontos de los hermanos era el más agresivos y fuerte le hizo una gran herida en la espalda de la Joven Kira, que el grito de Kira se oyó dentro de toda la casa.

Cuando los padres entraron a la habitación, vieron que Kira sangraba bastante, pero Kira decía débilmente no se acerquen hay dos monstruos muy poderosos en mi sueños, yo puedo derrotarlos no quiero que ustedes salgan lastimado.

Ya basta es hora de terminar con esto, tal vez podamos usar el poder de Bem, en nuestro sueño – dijo la pequeña Kira

Cierto – respondió la Joven Kira

La Joven Kira se le apareció la sombra de humanoide mayor llamado Bem que se hacía pasar por el papa de Bero, y la joven Kira puede ver el punto débil de los monstruos, ya que descubrió que ambos monstruos eran solo uno.

Pequeña Kira, dispara el cañón de luz ahora – ordeno la Joven Kira

Nos han derrotado decían los monstruos, mientras los recuerdos y sueños regresaban a las personas incluidos a los tres monstruos humanoides, pero Kira añadió un mensaje a los tres monstruos humanoides manipulando el envió de los sueños

Muy lejos de Japón los tres monstruos reciben el mensaje

"Hola, no se si me recuerden soy la niña de hace diez año de nombre Kira, actualmente tengo 20 años y espero su regreso, me falta poco para ser adulto, acabo de salvarlos a ustedes de los monstruos devoradores, gracias a mi niña interior. Pude usar tu poder Bem debido a que cuando los sueños se mezclan con los recuerdos cualquier cosa se hace posible.

Espero pronto su regreso"

Al despertar Kira, nota que andaba en el hospital de su padre con los demás heridos que anda sanando las heridas, se dio cuenta que todas las heridas seguían abiertas, pero los recuerdos y sueños había vueltos gracias a ella.

En hospital habían llegado también Mitsuki y Sora los dos compañeros de Kira en su aventura de hace diez años, también habían sido atacados por los mismo monstruos, pero habían recibido mínimo daño pero las heridas eran muchas.

Los tres andaban avergonzados por no llevar casi ropa, debidos a las heridas ocasionadas por los monstruos solo llevaban la ropa interior y una bata de hospital que se abren por detrás.

Continuara…..

Proximo Capitulo:El Regreso del Detective Mikami.


End file.
